


Blue Hood the Bat

by Blue_Hood



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hood/pseuds/Blue_Hood
Summary: The son of Red Hood joins the Batfamily.





	1. Meeting the Family

**Author's Note:**

> The first time the family met Blue Hood.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Batfamily meets Blue Hood for the first time.

Good Boy

Bruce became aware of Jason’s new partner, Blue Hood, and frustrated by the lack of evidence pointing towards anyone. From the few images of the new Outlaw, Bruce was able to deduce a lot about the person. He knew Blue Hood was most likely a child, some years shy of 10, analysis of the images yielded clothing sizes. Red Hood and Arsenal showed no protective instinct that Batman could detect, aside from the Hood there was nothing tying him to one of them. Who’s Blue Hood? For a while, Batman tried to let it go since the child wasn’t linked to anything serious but it ate away at the Dark Knight. None of the other Batboys had sidekicks but then again none of the other Batboys had multiple warrants out for them.

Bruce called Jason and tried to get some information about Blue Hood out of him. Jason dodged, skillfully navigating the conversation and giving nothing away. Bruce turned the phone call into an invitation to a family dinner but Jason refused, diplomatically. Did Jason get smarter?

The real head of the Batfamily, Alfred ordered all of the Batboys over for the dinner Master Bruce planned with his phone call, telling Jason his team was a part of the family. Jason knew her couldn't avoid it. The duo came in last, Jason said “This is my son, Jay and he’s Blue Hood.”

The Batfamily looked over the kid, he was a miniature Jason: black hair, eerily glowing blue eyes with the posture and style to match his father. He was shy towards most of the family, loyal toward his dad. Overanalyzing, Tim saw a hidden pain that was written off.

Bruce started a fight as soon as the words left Jason’s mouth over teaching Jay crime. As if Damian or Jason had better pasts. Dick defended Jason, arguing it’s Jason's call how he wants to raise the boy. Slipping away from the conflict, Jay asked Barbara “Is it always like this?"

“Yeah, pretty much.”

Alfred entered the dining room “Master Jason is the boy's father, he shall choose how to raise the boy.”

Jay had clearly become the boy but Alfred's phrasing confused him. Jay quietly questioned, “Master?”

Alfred explained "I am the Wayne family butler, Jay was it?” Jay nodded. Then Alfred got everyone to sit down and stop yelling, a veritable miracle with tempers flared moments ago.

Jason and Jay took the two open seats by Barbara. Dick asked “So who’s his mom?”

“Depends on when you ask,” Jason answered. Everyone glared at him, “She changed it. The name on Jay’s birth certificate doesn’t match the name on her grave.”

Tim asked “What is Jay’s full name?”

Jason took a moment to point to each family member to Jay, “Dick, Bruce, Damian, Tim, Alfred,” pointing to Jay’s other side, “Barbara.”

Jay nodded, “Jay Lawrence Todd.”

Jason explained “Took some time to find his original birth certificate but just like his mom, he didn’t use the name on it so I changed it to the name he was using when I took custody.”

Bruce asked “What kind of idiot gives custody of a child to someone with multiple warrants out for their arrest?”

Jason put a hand on Jay’s shoulder, “The same kind that doesn’t realize the child’s an orphan for five months after their mother dies. It was a buyout to feign competence.”

Bruce relaxed back in his seat but Jason was on a warpath now and Alfred wasn’t breaking it up again. “I should’ve known when Alfred insisted I bring the Outlaws with me it was because you wanted to take Jay away from me. You wanted that and you hadn’t even met him yet. Like you did any better as a father. When I met Jay he’d shoot a bartender for not letting him drink more than a decade underaged. You wanna talk about getting him into crime, he was already in it and it’s not like you know anything about getting a kid like that to be a good boy. If you did this wouldn’t be a problem would it?”

Jay stood on his chair and put a hand over Jason’s mouth, if anyone else had tried that they’d lose a hand. Jason calmed his son and eased Jay back into his seat, “He’s not even American if you did try for custody.”

Bruce saw Jay stop Jason’s warpath before anything got broken, he said “I’m sorry Jason. I shouldn’t have said that.”

Damian was surprised to see his father apologize. Dick chuckled, “Guess Damian has to call Jaybird by his real name. Now that there are two Todds.”

Jay said “We just met.”

Dick smiled, _awkward_ , “Jaybird is Jason.”

Jay asked “How old are you?”

Jason answered “Older than me, ‘cept he never died.”

Dick said “Barbara, help.”

Barbara asked “How old are you, Jay?”

“6.”

Bruce said “You’re 6 years old.”

“According to the American calendar, I think.”

Jason said “12 months, 365 days.”

“Yeah.” Jay said, “Shouldn’t you know since you had my name changed, you should know my birth date.”

“6 sounds about right.”

Barbara asked “How long have you lived with Jason?”

Jason answered “3 years. The gun thing is not my fault,” Jason held his hands up in surrender, “To this day I haven’t figured out how he tied up Roy.”

He looked at Jay, “He was so easy. You shoulda kept me tied up after you found the gun.”

Dick asked “How does a,” he quickly double checked the baffling math, “How does a three year old beat Green Arrow’s old partner?”

“I just said I don’t know how he did it.”

Jay said “You never will.”

“I’ve asked you how many times?”

“Wasn’t really a big deal at the time.” He looked at his dad, “How's Roy not remember?”

“Like he’d tell me.”

“Remember the day we did the blood test,” Jason facepalmed his yes. “Like he can keep his mouth shut well enough to keep anything from anyone? Aside from you?”

“What do you know I don’t?”

“Lian Harper.”

“No idea who that is.” Jason guessed, “Ex-wife?”

“Try dead daughter.”

“Roy never had a kid.”

“Did too.”

“Like he could keep his mouth shut,” He lost his steam and facepalmed, “I’d ask how you know but I have a feeling you wouldn’t tell me.”

“I told you a million times but you’re not convinced it’s a real thing.”

“Because it’s a bat thing.”

Dick interrupted, “Sorry to interrupt your regularly scheduled,”

Looking at Jay, Jason cut him off, “No.”

Dick asked “No, what?”

“He said no killing you.”

“What?!”

“He’s so easy,” whined Jay.

“You kill Dick, Damian will kill you.”

“What?!” Dick said “Don’t even joke.”

“Roy tells the jokes,” Jay pouted.

Jason smirked, “You are easy. He wasn’t gonna kill you but you should know better than to bud in on parenting,” he waved at Damian. Dick started stuttering.

Tim said “Jason!”

“What, repla- ow!” Jay slapped his dad and Jason rephrased, “What, Tim?”

Tim waved to Dick, Jason said annoyed, “Alright!” He turned to Dick, “Jay wasn’t gonna kill you.”

Dick stopped stuttering, “What was the no for?”

“You were acting like Roy, who is still very much alive so take a guess.”

“Oh.”

Jason caught Barbara’s wrist as she went to ruffle Jay’s hair, “I wouldn’t.”

Jay looked innocent, if back to being shy. Tim asked “Are you sure you’re related?”

Jay answered, “We like to shoot people and wear the hoods, what more do you need?”

Jason looked at Bruce observing his sons exchanges, “Nothing to say?”

Damian asked “Father?”

Having never met anyone at the table, other than Jason, Jay said “Son of Batman,” guessing Damian’s favorite catchphrase.

Bruce shook his head, “I still don’t like this arrangement you have with custody of Jay.”

After dinner the family went into the Batcave. Alfred insisted “Jay’s as  much a member of the family as Damian.” The son of Batman didn't like the comparison.

They went to the grandfather clock, Alfred turned the hands and they piled into the elevator. Jason kept Jay close on one side so Damian didn’t start a fight. Babs was there in case Bruce started another one. Dick thankfully stuck with Tim to keep an eye on the Waynes, not getting too close to Jay. In truth, Alfred kept everyone in line. Bruce came up with being the Batman but Alfred raised Bruce so he was truly the first Bat.

Bruce reiterated as they left the elevator and approached the Batcomputer “I don’t approve of this arrangement with you having custody of Jay but if you insist on keeping Jay as Blue Hood, I’ll support you."

Jason said “Thanks. How exactly?”

As Bruce moved from the computer after starting a transfer, Barbara closed in on Jay, joining Damian duty. Bruce gave Jason two packs, inside were bat armor. Jay kicked his dad. Jason said, “Thanks.”

Dick knelt down before the youngest bat “Welcome to the family.” He moved to ruffle Jay’s hair, Jay seized his arm and twisted it.

“Jay!” Jason scolded and Dick’s arm was released. Damian probably liked Dick the most of his brothers. Jason dropped the packs and pulled out a batarang as Damian moved to Dick’s defense. The tension snapped. Jay ran to a motorcycle, ready to hotwire.

Bruce called “Enough.” Jason and Damian backed off. “Dick, tend your arm. Barbara, Tim, take Jay upstairs.”

Jay followed Barbara, Tim close behind, “How did you wind up with Jason?"

“Found him. Blood proves I’m his son. What’s up with Damian?”

“Long story. Short version: bad blood. Seriously, Jason just happened to be your dad or you knew who he was?”

“Jason didn’t recognize my mom, sometimes I didn’t with her tricks. He’s your son was her favorite con, fooled some bosses. Jason got me to stop killing.”

“What?”

“Give the son of a single-mom con-artist a gun, what’s supposed to happen? Took a few weeks before Roy figured out we’re related.”

Barbara shut Tim up before he could continue questioning and they took Jay to the TV room, “Theatre?” was Jay's response.

Tim questioned “You said your mom fooled bosses, you’ve never seen a TV?”

“He’s your son, pay up. It was all about child support. That’s why Jason didn’t know he was a dad.”

Tim explained “It’s a TV.”

“When Jason doesn’t want me on a job, Roy arranges a motel for TV. He’s got video games for me.” Tim picked a movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Blue Hood's helmet being the same shade of blue as Red Hood’s helmet is shade of red. University of Michigan blue. The duo's helmets are seamless and indestructible. That’s how I see him.


	2. Gotham Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue Hood and Red Hood go on patrol.

Gotham Night

After Bruce scolded his two sons for the stand-off they came upstairs. Jay bounded over to the elevator before anyone knew what was happening. He quickly surveyed the damage done, “We came to the dinner. Can we leave now?”

Jason answered “Yeah.”

As they approached the room’s threshold Barbara ran over “Why did you bother going down to the cave if you were just here for dinner?”

“I didn’t think it’d be a problem.”

“It was a mistake.”

She grabbed Jason’s arm and whispered a question in his ear, “Why did Jay attack Dick?”  
Jason put a hand on Jay’s shoulder, “Probably startled him. This whole thing was a mistake.” Barbara let them leave.

On their way out, Jay picked up the bags they dropped at the door. As they left the manor Jason said “That could’ve gone better.”

As they put their helmets on, Jay asked “Why did we even come? They’re not gonna accept us.”

“Jay, that’s how it works. We wear the bat symbol, we’re in the family.”

“Are we going to work or your apartment?”

“We’re going to work, we both need to let off some steam.”

“You say that a lot but usually you’re the one that needs it. Lead the way, bat.”

Jason said “We’ll need to stop to gear up.” Jay took the lead, taking them to a Crime Alley apartment. “Good choice.”

“It says Crime Alley on my GPS,” Jay responded as they went upstairs to their apartment.

In the apartment Jay gave his dad the bags he’d carried up. Jason opened the bags Bruce gave them. Setting the bag on the living room table, pulled out armor with a blue bat symbol and realized Bruce had given them each whole suits, the same style they already wore but armored. Jason set the blue suit to one side of the bag on the coffee table then pulled out his. They were both light weight, easy enough for a kid to carry. Jay’s felt different, almost like better armor. The Batcomputer must’ve determined his size. Jason put the bag holding the armor down, after checking for and removing the other gear. He kept doling equipment out as he picked up the bags Jay brought in and separated their weapons, keeping most of the live ammo either in the bag or in his pile and arming Jay with the stuff Bruce gave them. Jason walked over to the couch, sat down and gestured for Jay to sit beside him. He had to explain the rules “Here in Gotham we don’t kill. We don’t want to give Bruce a reason to take custody of you and have me thrown in prison. He gave us a lot of non-lethal ammo, so use that stuff as much as possible.”

Jay said “So in Gotham we follow the rules.”

“You’re lucky Bruce didn't have the paperwork ready to steal custody from me. There’s only one rule in Gotham: no killing criminals using guns. Batman would probably be a hypocrite and insist it’s just no killing so that’s the rule we follow. We can still hospitalize the guys all we want.”

“My ammo is probably all tranquilizers.”

“Good point but there’s just so many ways to kill. If you screw up and do it here, I’ll never keep custody. Do you want to be Damian’s brother?”

“No.”

“Suit up, let’s go bust some drug dealers and work our way up the food chain. We’re staying here for a week.”

“Why?! I don't need their approval. Why are we letting them rule our lives?”

“If they like you, they’ll like me. If they like me, we’ll get access to the Batcomputer. With access to the Batcomputer, everything we do gets a whole lot easier. When things are easy, I have more time to teach you how to beat up criminals so you can hospitalize them instead of using tranq guns. How does that sound?”

“You’re trying to play me.”

“Right now I’m trying not to break the table with my fist. Suit up.” Jay took his pile and left, Jason went over to the window and opened it, “Really, Bruce? Tailing us?”

Batman came in, “Jay's a good kid. Are you really staying the week?”

“Jay’s a good kid ‘cause he doesn’t want you to take custody. He’d probably become antisocial at the Manor. We’re staying the week. I wanna sync our helmets to the Batcomputer so we can identify the players when we bust gangs. You know, on boring Saturday nights.” Jason took off his shirt and put the armor on then went behind the kitchen counter, “I figure we can bust up a few gangs while we’re here. Maybe I can take Jay into the cave and teach him to use some of your weapons.” He came out in the armored cargo pants, “By the way, how do you plan Jay and I will keep those tranq rounds stocked? We don’t exactly have a stable mailing address.” He stowed his weapons then sat down on the couch.

Batman said “You're right. I do want Jay to live with me at the Manor but you’re also right he behaves for you.”

“Are you offering me a deal, Batman?”

Jay called “Dad?”

Jason said “Don’t move.” He ran down the hall to his son, “What's up?” Bruce stayed in the living room and watched Jason go in the room Jay was in.

Jay asked his dad “How’d you change so fast?”

Jason said “Years of practice. Arms up.” Jay put his arms up and Jason got the armor off. “Here’s the problem,” He pulled a shirt off the armor, “This goes under the armor. You don’t wanna cover the bat in Gotham.” Jay nodded and Jason ruffled his hair, as he grabbed something off the tile floor “This is a mask in case you have to take the helmet off, like if the mic stops working. Is there anything else you need help with?”

Jay said “Nope,” pulling the under shirt on then grabbing the bat-armor.

Jason said “I’ll be in the living room if you get stuck again, the bat goes on the front and leave your jacket unzipped tonight.”

Jason returned to his talk, Batman took a step back. “You were watching that,” Jason figured, “Jay’s pretty independent but bat-armor is a new concept for him, a costume is almost alien to him.” Jay sat down on the couch, “What were we talking about?”

“I said you’re also right he behaves for you but you didn’t let me finish. I was going to say you also behave for him. You’re a good influence on each other. Jay talked to Barbara and Tim after they left the cave, he told them about his mother’s scams. I don’t think Jay will ever trust us without your support.”

“That is not how I thought this conversation was going to go. I honestly thought you were going to threaten to use your better image with the courts to take him away if I didn’t straighten up. How much did Jay tell them?”

“He said you got him to stop killing, I can relate.”

“Did he tell them why he started? We might have to talk more later. I promised the kid a night’s work and he’ll probably finish suiting up soon. He’s not too hot on you right now. I think we can change that in a week. Just tell Dick not to touch him and work with Damian on this, that’ll go a long way if you can stop being you.”

“Thank you, Jason.”

“Bruce, seriously. How are we going to restock on those tranq rounds? They can make my parenting job a whole lot easier.”

“We’ll think of something by week’s end.”

“Dad? Where's my helmet?”

Jason said “Go, he’s probably got the armor done." Bruce left through the window while Jason ran down the hall, knocking on the bathroom door he asked “Did you check your pocket? It’s probably still in your old jacket.”

Jay said “Found it.”

Jason ran to the kitchen to finish arming and as Jay came in, “Bag your clothes and make a pile with the bags.” Jay picked up a bag and obeyed.

On the roof, Robin asked “Was going in really necessary? He said he was staying the week.”

As they both got into the Batmobile, Batman said “You’re going to behave around them from now on. Just where were you while I was in the apartment? I thought I told you to stay in the Batmobile.”

“You did, I was busting some miscreants.”

“Damian.”

“I saw something in the alley and I stopped it, like we’re supposed to.”

“As long as it wasn’t a drug deal, I'm going to let Jason take care of those tonight. Let’s see what Gordon needs.”

Armored up, the two Hoods hit the streets. As they rode away from the apartment, Jason said “I'm going to teach you some maneuvers Batman and Robin use. First, the adult always leads. While I draw their fire you take down the muscle, or in this case, the customer.” He stopped by an alley deal, turned his mic on “Hey! No dealing to kids!”

Like clockwork, the men pulled guns and started shooting. As instructed Blue Hood took out the customers, leaving the primary dealer for Red Hood, who shot the man’s arm. Bat-armor was bulletproof so getting shot wasn’t a big deal. Blue Hood kept his distance and let Red lead. His dad pulled a great Batman, stalking towards the dealer while the man held his arm. Red Hood said “I want the names. Who do you work for? Who’s your supplier? Who else deals? Tell me or that wound will be the least of your worries.”

The man said “You think you’re Batman or something.”

“No. Batman doesn't kill. I do." Red held his gun to the man’s chest, Jay switched helmet display to see where Jason was aiming inside the man. The dealer didn’t know he’d survive the shot or that the gun was loaded with tranqs so he cracked. Red gun whipped him, knocking him out with one blow then returned to his bike to continue the night. He kept Jay on coms while he called the Batcave.

Alfred said “I thought you might call. Already learn something.”

“I got a list of names, Alfred. First try so nothing major.”

“You’re being modest. I will run the names for you, Master Jason.” Jason listed them off, pointing out supplier and boss. “Any images come up? I can get emails on my helmet.”

Jay interrupted “Or I could explain how to send files directly to the helmets? Like I’ve been trying to teach you since Arsenal built yours.”

Alfred said “Ready when you are.”

Jason said “Jay will walk you through sending the files directly to our helmets.”

Jay grumbled “If you weren't so ADD I could teach you.” He talked through the transfer process, which was simpler than emailing the files and accessing them.

Jason said “Oh I got ‘em. Little dangerous driving with them in front of me like this.”

Jay was ready to yell at Jason, he settled for a sharp tone “Minimize the files until we get a chance to stop for more than three seconds.”

Jason said “Right. I knew that. Thanks, Alfred.”

“No trouble, Master Jason. Might I extend an invitation for you to return to the cave in the morning.”

“I’ll think about it. I think Jay’s about ready to shoot me at the moment. I’m going to look for a better target.” He ended the call. Not long after they saw a man in an alley push a woman down. Jason instructed Jay “Go round and cut him off on the other end. Don’t wanna give this guy a chance to run.” Jay turned around, riding on the sidewalk to avoid a collision.

Red pulled a gun out of his jacket, just as the man got ready to rip the woman’s clothes off. Red Hood called “Hey, douchebag!” The man let go off his victim as Blue Hood rode up behind him and fired his own gun.

Jason turned his mic off as Jay turned his on to ask the woman “Are you okay?” Of course she was probably the only person in Gotham who remembered Red Hood’s rise and she responded by batting at Blue Hood to get away. Then Nightwing showed up. For how long Dick was following them or if the whole family was taking turns tailing the Hood duo is a mystery. There is no way Nightwing just happened to show up in the same alley the Hoods were in.

Blue Hood mounted his bike as Nightwing took the woman’s hands, “You're safe now ma’am.” She responded much better to the spandex clad acrobat.

Jay smirked under his hood and hooted at them “Get a room!”

Nightwing told the woman, “You need to wait here for the police if you want to stop this man.”

She said “I can’t.” Nightwing didn't take that answer and she melted against him at his next snippet of logic. Whatever Nightwing said, the bikers missed.

Jason said in his coms, “She’s a prostitute! Great. You shot a guy trying to get it on with a girl who does that for a living.”

“How did we both miss that?” Jay answered, “It’s not like we’re the most sheltered boys on the planet.”

Nightwing stared at the boy in the blue helmet on the adult motorcycle, “Missing something?”

“Nothing important,” Red Hood answered and Blue Hood backed up before riding toward his mentor, just so he wouldn’t run over the would-be rapist.

Nightwing asked “Are you guys going to join us in the morning at the cave?"

“Was ADD a requirement to be Robin? Seriously, you’re both very oblivious.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well for starters you turned your back on the lady who wouldn’t call the cops when she was almost raped and now it looks like that man’s going to be more than unconscious.”

“Oh.” “Crap.” Were the responses Jay’s logic got. Nightwing took action at the turn of events.

“Secondly you look at me instead of the adult Hood to ask a question.” Jay turned off his mic to continue, “Prostitute is your first instinct with a girl who hates both you and the police. I’m guessing homeless or something like that.”

Jason turned his mic on, “We think she might be homeless.” Nightwing and the victim both stopped to stare at him, “Who doesn’t like the police or killer types? How about someone no one cares about? Someone the police would write off if they turned up in a gutter?”

The woman stopped what she was doing, Red Hood finished “I’m not gonna kill you with the kid around.” She ran up to his bike, “Go home Nightwing.” Nightwing left them. On coms, Jason said “Go flag down a cop car.” Jay rode off as Jason reassured the woman, “It’ll be okay. We’ll make sure the cops do their job, even if it means ignoring the Bat-signal for a few nights.”

Jay found a car parked outside a restaurant, he revved his engine to get the cops' attention. They looked up, Blue Hood drove onto the sidewalk. They did not like that, Blue Hood said “A woman was attacked a few blocks away.” They dropped what they were doing, got in their car and followed after the racing bike.

After leaving the woman with the cops, having taken the opportunity to read the files on some of the dealers, the Hood duo returned to their original mission. Blue Hood was very intuitive. He could tell when a guy was going to run almost as the duo arrived in the alley and he knew how to use his bike as a weapon. Red Hood interrogated each of the dealers to verify his information. They worked their way through dealers, Jay sent the deals’ locations to the Batcave so the police could be tipped off. By the end of the night, they were working their way through the entire drug industry, handling situations like the one with Nightwing as they came up. Jay asked over the coms, “Are we staying at the Manor? Everytime one of them talks to us, they ask. If you want acceptance we have to head to the Manor. If we do that then they might try to make us stay longer and we’re doing this for access, right?”

Jason thought before answering “I’m gonna make a few calls. We might turn in there. Right now, let’s just enjoy the rest of the night. Enough case work, you take the lead.” That got the intended response as Jay got to explore Gotham instead of tailing Jason through its underworld. Jason made his first call to Alfred, after going radio silent. “Hey, Alf. I think we’re going to head to the cave in a few hours. Thing is, when Roy and I took Jay to breakfast he looked at Roy like he was crazy for ordering pancakes. He’s never had kid food, we asked him about it and he kept looking at us like we were speaking gibberish."

Alfred said “Understood, Master Jason. If you're bringing him back, the rest of the family would like a chance to apologize for last night.”

Jason said “His mom was so caught up in her scams, normal kid things even Damian takes for granted are alien concepts to him. If you can help me on this, I’ll bring him over every day for a week. Don’t tell the others why.”

Alfred said “I look forward to this week,” then ended the call.

Jason saw where they were, he turned his com back on “You wanna see something cool. I think it’s open now.” He lead the way and rented skates for them, engaging the helmets’ cloaks.

Jay asked “Are you really taking me skating? Not very sly.”

Jason said “It’s technically morning and you’ve never done this kind of stuff. Be glad I haven’t promised Dick a trip to the zoo with you.”

“Don’t you dare.” Jay turned the cloaks off, “The clerk just left the building.”

“That’s weird, maybe he’s on a smoke break. So I’m the ADD one.”

“How do you turn on ice?”

Jason helped him and saw what he saw, “Down. On the ice. Don't even look up until I say.” Jay fell, very gracefully for someone new to skating.

Jason got off the ice and got one of the gangster’s guns before they surrounded the rink. He knew from being Robin where to aim, taking out most of the gang with stolen guns. He deduced the leader rather quickly and made sure not to shoot him. You do not endanger kids around Red Hood, especially his own. People thought a pissed off Batman was terrifying, most people had never heard of Red Hood. He made Batman look angelic. Jason used his com, “Clear. Need help getting up?"

Jay tried to get his feet under him, “Never disarming in public again.” He couldn’t stay balanced long enough to get both feet under him, “Help.”

Jason skated over and pulled his son up, they skated off the rink. “Get your shoes on and wait by the bikes.”

“We shouldn’t have parked them in the open. We did just spend the night taking out gangsters with them.”

“That’s how they found us. Go make sure they didn’t get wrecked.”

Jay grabbed his shoes and ran out the door, “I don’t see any damage. They probably didn’t care about stranding as much as killing us."

Jason turned the skates in, “Good. Get your shoes on and don’t forget where the guns are stashed.” Jay rearmed himself and put his shoes on, same as Jason.

Jason mounted his bike, “Still got a few hours before daylight and I still have some calls to make. You lead.” He went radio silent and called Bruce, following Jay’s bike. “We're going to turn into the cave in a few hours. Just got ambushed at an ice rink, remember when that was funny.”

“Semi-elaborate set ups? Yes.”

“Just remember to keep Damian in line and tell Dick not to touch Jay, we don’t want a repeat of last night.” They came across a robbery. Jay slowed and Jason gestured him forward before moving to cover his partner like Blue Hood had done all night. He asked Bruce, “Is there anyone else I should call? I’m going to see if I can manage to show Jay around without getting shot at.”

Batman told Red Hood, “Call Dick yourself, it’s better if you explain your point. If there’s anything you need or want help with while you’re here Barbara’s open to it. Hold on.”

The robbers Blue Hood confronted tried to run when he pulled guns. Red Hood stood casually in the doorway with a gun in each hand and arms crossed. Batman finished his own confrontation as the robbers relinquished their weapons to the clerks, who received a stern warning from Red Hood not to do anything stupid.

Returning to their call, they simultaneously said “I’m back.”

Red Hood said “Robbery, I let Jay lead while I called you. What about you?”

“I already sent Damian home when he acted a little too aggressive. Just dealt with another dead end in my case. How far did you get in your drug case?”

“Pretty far. I tried to take Jay to an ice rink, we were leaving that ambush when I called.”

“Just call Dick yourself, see if he listens to you.”

“So is Tim really joining us? When I told Alfred yes he mentioned the whole family agreed to come.”

“Tim is on vacation from work for this, yes.”

“Do I need to call anyone except Dick and maybe Babs before we come?”

“Tim shouldn’t be a concern.”

“Thanks, Bruce. See you in a few.”

“See you then, Jason.”

Jason immediately called Dick. A hyper “Hey bro, you coming to the Manor later?” was his punishment for such haste.

“Dick, we need to talk about boundaries before I bring Jay back.”

“You mean like don’t touch his hair.”

Jason snapped “I mean like stop being a flying monkey.” Calming down, Jason said “Yes, I do mean the hair thing. Jay did the same thing to Roy when he tried that, only Roy’s arm was stuck in a cast after. Which didn’t mellow him out at all, if anything he just became more hyper around Jay. Anything I’d hate, Jay may break your arm over.”

“Tread carefully, got it.”

“I assume Babs and Tim told you what Jay told them, about me and him.”

“You mean that you got him to stop killing. That’s kinda why I’m trusting you on this.”

“Okay. Try to stay calm, for you that’s just shy of bouncing off the walls in situations like this, but try to hide it. Alright, I’ll see you in a few hours. Don’t make me regret this.”

“You got it.” Jason hung up with more energy than the conversation should've left him. He called Jay up on the coms, “Bruce is cool with our work but Tim is still a problem. Let’s get a few hours sleep at the Manor. I’ll show you a cave entrance.”

Jay asked “Why are you really so worried about the family liking us? I heard some of what Bruce said at the apartment, they’re not gonna take me away. What's really going on?”

Pulling over, Jason sighed, “What’s worse than dying? Well, as someone with experience in death, I can say with some confidence being an outcast in your own family is worse. Bruce still doesn’t trust me with much access to the Batcomputer, he may never trust me with unsupervised access but you don’t have to be defined by what people think of me. You could very well become a greater hero than Batman ever will be. You’re already a better person than I was at your age. It doesn’t matter where I was at your age, the system says orphans belong in foster care. While I don’t agree with that, I would’ve never been Robin if I was in foster care instead of where I met Batman. I can see I shouldn’t have been stealing to stay on the streets. Jay, you could be better than every bat if you choose to be a hero. You could be worse than the Joker if you choose that path. I just don’t want you to have my life. Any other questions?”

“You think my best bet to not be an outcast is to fit in with the Batfamily. You really are ADD.” He slid closer to Jason so they were parallel. “We both belong to another family, we’re Outlaws. Roy’s my uncle, you’re my dad. Bruce and Damian can hate us with such a fury it kills them. We have a family, acceptance isn’t really an issue. I get your point, the Outlaws are outcasts but we’re family nonetheless which means with or without the Bats we’re not outcasts in our family. Now you were showing me the way to the cave.” Jason smiled and Jay could see it. He really had to teach Jason the difference between turning their coms and video-links on, (it was a coin toss which he’d do) but at the moment, it wasn’t a problem.

Arriving in the cave, Jason ran over to his shrine (the shrine to his death) where he saw a note. The note told him clothes were waiting in his old room. He gestured Jay over to the display, Jay moved the bikes over to it. “Bruce made a shrine to your death.” They took their helmets and jackets off.

“Yeah and when I came back, because I came back changed, he kept it. Now it’s a sign, what the price of the job is.” He took his bat-armor off and disarmed, draping his jacket over the pile and Jay followed suit.

Jason said “Come on, we're going to my old room.” Jay followed Jason to the elevator and they raced up the stairs, even though Jay didn’t know where Jason’s room was. Jason found a spare bed in his room, with pajamas on the desk. He grabbed the smaller Superman-themed set, “These are probably yours.” He pointed to the bathroom. Jay went inside while quick-change artist Jason Todd got out of the armored trousers and into the pajama pants. Jay came out to find his dad laying on the big bed, “I’ll get the light.” He flicked the light off and laid down on his bed.


	3. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family tries to make up for the disaster dinner was.

The family let the Todds sleep in. When Jason woke up it was 7:30, they'd slept since 2. He shook Jay awake, his son came to the same conclusion he had: five hours was long enough when there was breakfast not five minutes away. Jason pointed to his dresser, where he vaguely remembered more clothes had been, before pushing himself off the bed. Standing, Jay heard a thud, “Dad?”

Jason said “I'm okay, just a little clumsy.”

“You mean drowsy.”

“That too.”

“You know I can’t reach the top of your dresser.”

“Forgot how high it was.” Jason stood up and gave Jay the kids’ clothes before going into the bathroom himself to change.

Leaving his room he saw Dick grab Jay, “Nope. Bruce doesn’t like that.” He walked over, “Walk down the stairs, don’t make me hold your hand.” Jay shrugged Dick off and walked beside Jason down the stairs.

When everyone was in the dining room, Jay asked them “Guess who fell off the bed?” pointing his thumb at Jason. When he got surprised reactions, he added “At this point I’m used to it, he does it more than Roy.”

“Like you never do it.”

“Who does it more?”

“So I'm clumsy in the morning.”

“I’m surprised you I don’t have more arrow holes.”

“Since when do I,” Cutting him off, Jay stood on the chair and put a hand on Jason’s upper arm. Jason said “Right, that. How do I not remember that?”

“Roy’s had me climb out of a window when you get drunk. It happens a lot.”

“What do you?” It dawned on Jason, “Don’t explain that.”

“I mean Roy’s kind of an idiot.” Jay held back a laugh, “Remember that time I got my own room because he locked himself in the car to sleep instead of going to check in. The one time you two didn’t screw up making reservations and he still slept in the car.”

“I don’t, but if I remembered every dumb thing Roy did I’d probably forget your birthday.”

“If! When is my birthday, dad?”

“I have access to your birth certificate.”

“Okay? Do you know where my birth certificate is?”

“Uh,” he flashed a smile “Pass.”

“Roy’s semi. It’s in the glove box. It wouldn’t still exist if I didn’t put it there.”

“Okay and you’re birthday? How am I just getting around to asking that?”

“You had my birth certificate and I’ve driven the truck, you got so drunk.”

“Do you even know your own birthday, Jacob?”

“Who’s Jacob? I have some idea when it is, which is more than you. Do you even know my birth name? Or my middle name since you changed it? I’ll give you a hint, I have never legally been named Jacob. You called Roy something else for two months when you tracked down my birth country.”

“I changed it to Jay Lawrence Todd. Jesse, your birth name was Jesse Mario Cortez.”

“Five out of six ain’t bad. My last name was Dane not Cortez. For two months Roy insisted you call him Joey, for some reason he didn’t care if I called him Roy but you had to call him Joey. Neither one of you are all that smart since you tried to shoot Superman before the face cut off thing with the Joker.”

“A, I didn’t try to shoot Superman.”

“I heard it happened with handguns and an alien gun. But I’m not going into detail since you don’t want him to know," Jay gestured to Bruce.

“Okay so I threatened to do it. How do you even know that? It happened before you were born.”

Jay stared at him for a while, “I’m not that much younger than Damian,” he finally said. It hadn't clicked for the family that Damian was older, “How old do you think I am? I’ll help, Damian was Robin when the face cut off thing happened. So how old would I have to be to have not been born yet?”

Jason thought then said “I hate it when you make sense. You’re 6, right?"

“I just said that last night. Yeah, even Roy knows that.”

“So that's how you knew about the three gun thing.”

“You think an alien from a race all about love wouldn’t blabber about your wonderous adventures.”

“Kori told you!”

“Maybe it was Roy. Maybe I called Kori. Maybe it was neither. You’re not smart enough to figure it out.”

“Oh just because I didn’t know the helmet was a translator.”

Dick said “As funny as you two are, I thought we were supposed to apologize for all the hostility last night. I thought that was why we all came back here. A take two on last night. Since I doubt either of the dynamic duo will do it. I’ll start. Sorry I grabbed your hair like that. I know Damian and Jason hate that too so probably shouldn’t have done it, especially after Jason’s warning.”

“Sorry for threatening you, both of you,” Damian grumbled.

Barbara jumped in for Tim, “We're sorry we told everyone what you told us, right Tim?”

Tim said “Yeah, we both should’ve known better when you shut up at dinner.”

“I already apologized but Jay wasn’t in the room.”

Jay said “I’m well aware, Jason doesn’t know half of what my helmet can do. Roy only built his as an excuse to pick apart mine after, yeah let’s not go into that misadventure.”

“Right, even I remember that.”

Tim clarified something from earlier, “You’re birth name was Jesse Dane?”

“Yeah, so?”

“There's something you gotta see on the Batcomputer later.”

Jason said “That reminds me, I have to make a phone call.”

As he was leaving the room, Jay held up his phone “This might be useful” Jason took it, “and you left the vidlink on.”

“I didn't say anything about this call.”

“Considering the ice rink, I’m a little worried. You promised not to try the zoo, again.”

“How was I supposed to know it would end that way?”

“You’re you and Roy’s Roy. How was it supposed to end?”

“I’m just gonna make the phone call. Your helmet is still in the cave, right?”

“Yes, dad.” Jason left the room.

Barbara asked “What happened at the zoo?”

“Jason has a lot of trouble taking me anywhere public and not getting shot at. Though for once that didn’t happen. Jason didn’t even need stitches, he also has a lot of trouble remembering to uncross his legs when he gets up and that’s when he’s sober.”

Tim asked “How many times have you had to sober him up?”

“Let’s just say I end up designated driver so Roy can wrangle Jason more times than he remembers."

Dick said “You must have lots of stories.”

“Last night soon before we started heading here, he said just be glad I haven’t promised Dick a trip to the zoo with you. All I said was he wasn’t very sly when he lead us to the indoor rink for skating.”

“That was last night?”

“We didn’t skate long before we got ambushed. I still can’t turn on ice in skates. I can do it fine in shoes, but I can’t really skate.”

“You must have stories,” Bruce repeated, “I told Jason you're good influences on each other.”

Jason came in, “You don't have to announce it. I agree with you, Bruce. Maybe having Jay around will get Roy to grow up or at least help us stop falling off the bed.”

Dick asked “How often do you do that?”

Jay answered “He should probably start sleeping in his helmet if he wants to avoid further brain damage.”

Stifled laughter came from half the table, Jason said “I can take a joke. You actually do sleep in your helmet, half the time.”

“Yeah with the cloak on. How many times has it saved my life when you two got tailed?”

“Plenty,” Jason admitted. “But Roy stays sober so that’s more than it should.”

“Do you really want me to go there? All the ways Roy fooled you when you got really drunk.”

“Yeah, no. No thank you.”

“I’d like to hear that,” Dick said.

“For starters, Roy tricked him into thinking there was a fire to get him out of a bar one time. I know a lot of these stories because Roy has no filter, between us we pretty much make up for Jason’s memory loss. There was another time, Roy got him in the room by aiming a cell phone at him. Pretty sure Jason would’ve tried to shoot a phone at him back if he hadn’t passed out. Still not even close to the worst. Roy’s pretended to kidnap Jason to get him away from the bar, that works best when Jason’s too drunk to remember he can break the guy’s arm.”

“I never broke his arm. I think I’d remember the cast.”

“I broke his arm once, or three times.”

“I remember, I told Dick that so he wouldn’t repeat last night. What other stories you got? If I was so drunk Roy had to trick me out of a bar, I obviously I don’t remember.”

“Roy knows how to judge your drunkenness. Closer to the worst is when he has to trick a bartender into helping him get you to the car. I remember one time Jason had his arm around this mammoth of a man and probably would’ve been making out with him if Roy wasn’t supporting his other side. The guy was surprised to see me to say the least.”

“I kinda remember that, I don’t think it was one time.”

“We should probably try to get handcuffs so Roy can just arrest you out of a bar.”

“Yeah, good idea.”

Bruce said “I can send you some if it’s that big of a problem.”

“It’s not a problem for me as much as Jason’s memory.”

“I knew it wasn’t concussions, I’m pretty good at knowing when I get a bad one of those.”

“You told me the story of calling a slum kid a painted horse.”

Barbara asked “Is he talking about when I gave you a concussion?”

Jason said “Yeah, probably.”

“I am.”

“We don't need to hear that one,” Tim said.

"July 8th," Jason said suddenly. “Republic of Kasnia, I think, or Markovia.”

Jay said “Sure,”

Tim asked Jason “How long were thinking about that?”

Jason answered “It just came to me.” He turned to Jay, “You’re three years younger than Damian, right?”

“I don't know. I think I’m six.”

Alfred said “Indeed you are three years Master Damian’s younger, I looked up your name in the Batcomputer while you were talking. I can print you a copy of Jay’s birth certificate if you’d like, Master Jason.”

“Thanks but Jay told me where our copy is. Now I just need to stay sober long enough to move it.”

Jay said “You tried to make out with a bartender five minutes after leaving me in our room one time. You get drunk fast.”

“Really? I thought I was gone at least an hour those times.”

“Roy tells me things, lots of stories about you. You rant to me about Roy. I could write a book on you two.”

“Really! How much do you know?” That got his attention.

"Aside from at least one of you is ADHD, ADD at best. You both have a tendency to fall out of bed, you do it just as much sober and Roy is a recovering alcoholic who keeps having to get you from bars. Roy’s AA sponsor is Killer Croc. You see no problem bringing Roy to bars or encouraging him to drink even when he tells you he doesn’t think Waylon would approve of him being in a bar. You also have the idiotic tendency to make insensitive jokes, even though we say Roy makes all the jokes. Roy can build practically anything but has the maturity of a 12 year old despite his past alcoholism. You drive each other nuts and you’ve both been shot by the other at least once. Need I go on?” Everyone stared.

Barbara said “I didn't think you were serious.”

Upon recovering from his shock, Jason said “Just start writing that book, could really use the perspective.”

Jay answered, “Sure thing if you'll do the actual writing. I can't spell some of those words.”

“But you can use them in a sentence.”

“English isn’t my first language, it is yours.”

“English is your second or third language?”

Jay shrugged, “It’s not my first but I use it more than any other.”

“I can’t believe Roy was right.”

“He often is but he’s hard to take seriously.”

“You can stop doing that now," Jason snapped. “It’s great you can analyze things so easily. It’s amazing you can do it but you know it gets annoying fast when you explain things.”

“I know. When am I going to get the chance to show off doing it? You have the intellect of a teenager and Roy has the maturity of a 12 year old. I have you both beat and I’m not even 10.”

Jason put his head in his hand and started laughing wryly, “Can't argue with that logic.” When he composed himself seconds later, “Probably the only place that isn’t freaky.” With everyone in a better mood, breakfast went much better than dinner had. Jason joked with Jay “Someday you’re gonna tell me you have super-hearing. There is no way I just tell you that much.”

“Knowing you and Roy, is it really that surprising I know so much?”

“Not really.”

At the end Jason said, “Come on. We’re taking my bike, you can't drive in public.”

Jay said “The bikes are in the cave.”

Alfred said “Not anymore.” The family had spent so much time talking over all the kid food Alfred made for Jay’s visit, he could’ve spent an hour in the cave unnoticed.

Jason said “Thanks, Alfred.”


	4. Outlaw Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason gets arrested, Oliver adopts his grandchild and the Batfamily meets Jay's family.

Dr. Thompkins opened the door for them before Jason had a chance, "It's so good to see you, Jason."

"This is my son, Jay. Jay this is Dr. Leslie Thompkins." Leslie said hello to Jay, who mirrored Jason's normal slacker posture and returned the greeting.

"Dr. Thompkins trusted me before Batman."

"You repaid me by stealing."

Jay said "Sounds like him."

Jason explained he didn't hide much from his son, "I was thinking if you weren't busy over the next week, you and I could show him around Gotham before we leave."

Leslie gestured towards inside clinic, "Let's begin."

During the tour, Jay tripped the two. Jason grabbed Leslie as they went down, cushioning her fall by taking the brunt of both. Jay explained "I'm shorter than you," as gunfire tore up the place they'd been.

Jason was pissed because plenty of kids were endangered by this act of violence. He pulled a gun off a security guard and shot the idiots attacking a clinic with military precision, guns are way easier than batarangs. During the struggle between Jason Todd and Gotham gangsters, Jay got to a rooftop across the street. The police arrived once the shooting stopped. Jay watched them ignore the men who attacked the clinic and swarm Jason, Jason looked right at Jay and shook his head. The cops would've left the attackers if Leslie didn't threaten to tell Gordon. Jay slipped away and rode quickly to the manor.

He arrived as the others were leaving, they asked "Why are you back so soon?" "Where's Jason?"

Jay answered "Jason got arrested. I gotta call Roy." He ran passed them into the living room and got on the phone by the couch. As he listened to the dial tone, he muttered "Come on, Roy, you know plenty of people in Gotham." Roy took the call without saying a thing, "Jason got arrested. Cops didn't see me."

Roy turned his bike and skid to a stop on the open road "Stay right where you are. Call Oliver."

"Where am I gonna go, I'm not even ten." Jay muttered as he dialed Queen's number from memory.

Oliver answered "What?!"

"Roy Harper gave me this number." Jay spoke the rehearsed phrase calmly but even over the phone it was clear he was a kid.

Oliver asked "Who are you?"

"My name's Jay Todd. I'm Red Hood's son. I'm supposed to call you after I call Roy if something happens to my dad. You have a better chance of getting custody than Roy. I'm guessing you recognize the number."

"Wayne Manor." Oliver reasoned, "Bruce Wayne has the best chance of getting custody."

"Just doing what I'm told. My dad got arrested."

Oliver said "I'm coming. Stay there." He hung up.

Jay grumbled "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Okay so you had a plan in case this happened." Dick asked "Now will you tell us what happened?"

"Of course we made a plan. With all the enemies he's made and warrants out on him, something was bound to happen. Have you met Jason?" Jay turned serious, "Aside from the people here who else knew Jason was in Gotham, much less where in Gotham. I doubt Dr. Thompkins reported him since she was busy saving lives in the shootout when some gang found us. She wouldn't endanger her patients, right?"

"Walk us through what happened," Bruce said. "What lead up to Jason's arrest?"

"Dr. Thompkins was giving us a tour. I noticed something and tripped them then bullets tore through the building where they'd been standing. I'm half Jason's height so I was safe. Jason got a gun and shot back, he's a better shot than most. Dr. Thompkins ran to her patients and started treating wounds while I left. I was on the roof across the street when police arrived soon after the shooting stopped. They swarmed Jason, he surrendered and they almost left the gangsters behind. Dr. Thompkins said something to them, she looked angry, and they rounded up the men Jason had taken down. Good?"

Bruce rose "Yeah, thanks Jay."

Later, Oliver and Roy arrived at the house at the same time so Jay took control of the situation, "Your melodrama can wait, my dad got arrested. Red Hood is a bat in Gotham."

When Roy stepped out to call Artemis before going to talk to their ADA friend, Jay spoke to Oliver and wound up telling him about Roy's daughter Lian. Oliver's better half, Dinah distracted Jay by commenting on the maturity of his words while Bruce lead Ollie away. Jay pulled away and went into the Batcave. As he was suiting up, Dick asked "Going somewhere?"

Jay kept his cool, mostly "Why does everyone keep acting like I'm going to do something stupid? I'm probably the smartest of the three Outlaws. I'm gonna take Roy to a place Jason and I already scoped out to shut it down."

Dick raised his hands in mock surrender, "In that case," he revealed compartments in Jason's shrine, "More gear."

When Roy came back to deliver the news Jason's case wasn't in Gotham jurisdiction, Jay's arranged run-in with kid versions of the Justice League took place alongside a relevant explanation for the team (Blue Hood's Breachers) That could've been the last time Arsenal was at the Manor since he chased after Blue Hood less than ten minutes later. Catching up at the crest of a hill, he followed Blue Hood's lead through the mission while outwardly leading it. Jay slowed as they approached the clearing the _research lab_ was located in. Jay told Roy how in Batman and Robin maneuvers the adult always leads. He explained that when they scoped the place out, they found it was a trap for Blue Hood. In his explanation he cleverly left out the minor detail that Lian may be alive inside. They widened the opening and Arsenal took the lead. The two Outlaws shot their way through the underground facility, cutting out security cameras. Approaching the torture chambers that were the facility's cells, Blue Hood's helmet had hacked into the electronic locks and Arsenal cut the prisoners free.

The last man standing held little, terrified Lian to himself and threatened the girl if the two Outlaws didn't do what he said. Recognizing his daughter, Roy was conflicted but Jay solved the problem by shooting above Lian. The man worried about mobility with Arsenal not true safety with the gunman. Arsenal swept Lian up in his arms, Blue Hood called Artemis (YJ not Outlaws) and text her a picture of Lian to make certain arrangements. At Blue Hood's urging Roy snapped back to the moment and lead the newly released captives outside. Blue Hood offered to deal with the cops so Arsenal could get the little girl home. His conversation with Commissioner Gordon got Jason released on a technicality, which was his arrest report neglected to mention the shootout at the clinic. Returning to the Manor, Jay quickly befriended Lian and helped convince her it was better to live with grandpa Ollie than daddy.

At dinner that night, Bruce had a full table. In accordance with Jason's request for kid food and because Bruce wanted as much of his family as he could dining (Alfred included), they had pizza. Jason was dropped off and Jade was arrested by the same cops before Jay revealed Tim called the cops on Jason. The batfamily wanted to celebrate Jay's next birthday at the Manor so Tim's invitation was rescinded then and there. That night gave way to the revelation that Jay, at approximately six years old (assuming the birth certificate was his), was still the youngest person at the table. Damian was 9, most of the table was over 18; Lian was 7, going on 8. Jay's birthday was in July, two after Lian's later that month.

Bruce invited Team Arrow to stay in the Manor with his family. Roy popped up to offer to help move the pull out beds so fast, Lian and Oliver they both jumped before Ollie caught his chair. Dick also offered. Artemis and Dinah joined them, leaving Lian with grandpa and the rest of the Batfamily.


	5. At the Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay gets electrocuted by Roy.

Dr. Thompkins opened the door for them before Jason had a chance, "It's so good to see you, Jason."

"This is my son, Jay. Jay this is Dr. Leslie Thompkins." Leslie said hello to Jay, who mirrored Jason's normal slacker posture and returned the greeting.

"Dr. Thompkins trusted me before Batman."

"You repaid me by stealing."

Jay said "Sounds like him."

Jason explained he didn't hide much from his son, "I was thinking if you weren't busy over the next week, you and I could show him around Gotham before we leave."

Leslie gestured towards inside clinic, "Let's begin."

During the tour, Jay tripped the two. Jason grabbed Leslie as they went down, cushioning her fall by taking the brunt of both. Jay explained "I'm shorter than you," as gunfire tore up the place they'd been.

Jason was pissed because plenty of kids were endangered by this act of violence. He pulled a gun off a security guard and shot the idiots attacking a clinic with military precision, guns are way easier than batarangs. During the struggle between Jason Todd and Gotham gangsters, Jay got to a rooftop across the street. The police arrived once the shooting stopped. Jay watched them ignore the men who attacked the clinic and swarm Jason, Jason looked right at Jay and shook his head. The cops would've left the attackers if Leslie didn't threaten to tell Gordon. Jay slipped away and rode quickly to the manor.

He arrived as the others were leaving, they asked "Why are you back so soon?" "Where's Jason?"

Jay answered "Jason got arrested. I gotta call Roy." He ran passed them into the living room and got on the phone by the couch. As he listened to the dial tone, he muttered "Come on, Roy, you know plenty of people in Gotham." Roy took the call without saying a thing, "Jason got arrested. Cops didn't see me."

Roy turned his bike and skid to a stop on the open road "Stay right where you are. Call Oliver."

"Where am I gonna go, I'm not even ten." Jay muttered as he dialed Queen's number from memory.

Oliver answered "What?!"

"Roy Harper gave me this number." Jay spoke the rehearsed phrase calmly but even over the phone it was clear he was a kid.

Oliver asked "Who are you?"

"My name's Jay Todd. I'm Red Hood's son. I'm supposed to call you after I call Roy if something happens to my dad. You have a better chance of getting custody than Roy. I'm guessing you recognize the number."

"Wayne Manor." Oliver reasoned, "Bruce Wayne has the best chance of getting custody."

"Just doing what I'm told. My dad got arrested."

Oliver said "I'm coming. Stay there." He hung up.

Jay grumbled "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Okay so you had a plan in case this happened." Dick asked "Now will you tell us what happened?"

"Of course we made a plan. With all the enemies he's made and warrants out on him, something was bound to happen. Have you met Jason?" Jay turned serious, "Aside from the people here who else knew Jason was in Gotham, much less where in Gotham. I doubt Dr. Thompkins reported him since she was busy saving lives in the shootout when some gang found us. She wouldn't endanger her patients, right?"

"Walk us through what happened," Bruce said. "What lead up to Jason's arrest?"

"Dr. Thompkins was giving us a tour. I noticed something and tripped them then bullets tore through the building where they'd been standing. I'm half Jason's height so I was safe. Jason got a gun and shot back, he's a better shot than most. Dr. Thompkins ran to her patients and started treating wounds while I left. I was on the roof across the street when police arrived soon after the shooting stopped. They swarmed Jason, he surrendered and they almost left the gangsters behind. Dr. Thompkins said something to them, she looked angry, and they rounded up the men Jason had taken down. Good?"

Bruce rose "Yeah, thanks Jay."

Later, Oliver and Roy arrived at the house at the same time so Jay took control of the situation, "Your melodrama can wait, my dad got arrested. Red Hood is a bat in Gotham."

When Roy stepped out to call Artemis before going to talk to their ADA friend, Jay spoke to Oliver and wound up telling him about Roy's daughter Lian. Oliver's better half, Dinah distracted Jay by commenting on the maturity of his words while Bruce lead Ollie away. Jay pulled away and went into the Batcave. As he was suiting up, Dick asked "Going somewhere?"

Jay kept his cool, mostly "Why does everyone keep acting like I'm going to do something stupid? I'm probably the smartest of the three Outlaws. I'm gonna take Roy to a place Jason and I already scoped out to shut it down."

Dick raised his hands in mock surrender, "In that case," he revealed compartments in Jason's shrine, "More gear."

When Roy came back to deliver the news Jason's case wasn't in Gotham jurisdiction, Jay's arranged run-in with kid versions of the Justice League took place alongside a relevant explanation for the team (Blue Hood's Breachers) That could've been the last time Arsenal was at the Manor since he chased after Blue Hood less than ten minutes later. Catching up at the crest of a hill, he followed Blue Hood's lead through the mission while outwardly leading it. Jay slowed as they approached the clearing the _research lab_ was located in. Jay told Roy how in Batman and Robin maneuvers the adult always leads. He explained that when they scoped the place out, they found it was a trap for Blue Hood. In his explanation he cleverly left out the minor detail that Lian may be alive inside. They widened the opening and Arsenal took the lead. The two Outlaws shot their way through the underground facility, cutting out security cameras. Approaching the torture chambers that were the facility's cells, Blue Hood's helmet had hacked into the electronic locks and Arsenal cut the prisoners free.

The last man standing held little, terrified Lian to himself and threatened the girl if the two Outlaws didn't do what he said. Recognizing his daughter, Roy was conflicted but Jay solved the problem by shooting above Lian. The man worried about mobility with Arsenal not true safety with the gunman. Arsenal swept Lian up in his arms, Blue Hood called Artemis (YJ not Outlaws) and text her a picture of Lian to make certain arrangements. At Blue Hood's urging Roy snapped back to the moment and lead the newly released captives outside. Blue Hood offered to deal with the cops so Arsenal could get the little girl home. His conversation with Commissioner Gordon got Jason released on a technicality, which was his arrest report neglected to mention the shootout at the clinic. Returning to the Manor, Jay quickly befriended Lian and helped convince her it was better to live with grandpa Ollie than daddy.

At dinner that night, Bruce had a full table. In accordance with Jason's request for kid food and because Bruce wanted as much of his family as he could dining (Alfred included), they had pizza. Jason was dropped off and Jade was arrested by the same cops before Jay revealed Tim called the cops on Jason. The batfamily wanted to celebrate Jay's next birthday at the Manor so Tim's invitation was rescinded then and there. That night gave way to the revelation that Jay, at approximately six years old (assuming the birth certificate was his), was still the youngest person at the table. Damian was 9, most of the table was over 18; Lian was 7, going on 8. Jay's birthday was in July, two after Lian's later that month.

Bruce invited Team Arrow to stay in the Manor with his family. Roy popped up to offer to help move the pull out beds so fast, Lian and Oliver they both jumped before Ollie caught his chair. Dick also offered. Artemis and Dinah joined them, leaving Lian with grandpa and the rest of the Batfamily.


	6. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it says on the tin. Jay's 7th B-day.

Jason's POV

I was reviewing history and cursive when Jay asked me the question "Are you and Roy a thing?"

"What? You're starting to sound like him, crazy."

"Are you sure Roy's, you know, straight?"

"We both know that answer. Where's this coming from?"

"Kori, Starfire, the third Outlaw. She's on Earth, why isn't she on the team? Did she even really take off spacebound and abandon you guys planetside?" He stopped writing.

"Kori wasn't really happy with how Roy and I act, like children."

Jay turned to me, "You don't act that way with me. Roy does, you don't. Did you try to tell her, to get her back on the team? Roy gave up Lian to be an Outlaw or didn't you notice?"

I said "Finish your work. I'll call Kori."

I left the room and made the call. Roy and me dating? Kori answered "Hello?"

"It's me," I said "Don't hang up. I need to tell you about the new Outlaw, Blue Hood."

She said "Very well. What is it?"

"He's my son and he's asking why you left. Is there any chance you could come to his birthday party at the Manor, Dick and the other Robins will be there. I just thought maybe he could meet you so my answer is more believable. That you didn't come back because Roy and I were acting like children."

"When?"

"July 8th, I think. That's his birthday, he's turning 7. It'll be the first time he's had a real party, one that wasn't part of a scam. I met him a few weeks after his mom died. Jay was like four and already trying to buy beer."

"I will try to come, for Jay not you."

"I understand." She hung up. Him and Roy dating?

Kori's POV

Jason has a 6 year old son. Perhaps he has grown. I called Dick to verify, "Yello?"

"Does Jason really have a son turning 7 on July 8th? Is there really going to be a party at Wayne Manor?"

"Kori? Is that you?"

"Yes. Answer my questions please."

"Yeah. Jay's never really had a real party and we really want him to come over again."

"Again?"

"Jason came to town with him once, we all stayed in the Manor and endured the crazy tied to the kid. I tried to get Jason to let me take him to the aquarium, amusement park or anything kid friendly but all I got was a something about a zoo shootout. Which tracks with the shootout at the clinic when they tried to tour that. We got 'em to promise to show up and let us give Jay a birthday party."

"I see so Blue Hood is really Jason's son?"

"In short, yeah."

"Then I will accept Jason's invitation to meet him at the party."

"Jason invited you, you have to come. Even Roy got an invitation, far as I know after he almost electrocuted Jay. It was a crazy week."

Roy's POV

Jason wants to talk about Jay's birthday party. Oh boy, "What's up?"

"I'm considering picking up Lian for Jay's birthday party. You can watch your own daughter, right? You won't smother or lose track of Lian if we take her for a few weeks."

"I'm sorry, I'm invited. I thought I was banned from Gotham."

"I'm not babysitting your daughter at my son's party. You promised to take her out this summer. Can you imagine if I broke a promise to Jay?"

"I'll watch Lian, so we're both invited?"

"Yes, Roy. No hugging, Jay thinks Kori left 'cause we're gay or something. Kori said she might come."

No one's POV  
June 24th

"Daddy, daddy!"

"Hey baby."

"Oliver," Jason shook hands. "Dinah," she got a hug.

"Jay, it's great to see you unwounded." He let Dinah pick him up and pass him to Ollie.

"He never lets people pick him up. Good boy." Jason high-fived his son. "From here we're going to Gotham, Bruce and Tim promised no arrests this time."

Roy put Lian down, "Jay's birthday party is in Gotham. Let's go get your stuff." Roy followed Lian to her room.

Oliver looked at Jason like he was insane, "Roy's going to Gotham."

"I'm not gonna let Roy break his promise to Lian. A birthday party at Wayne Manor is safer than anything else we do."

Dinah handed Jason a manilla envelope, "Take this."

"What is it? Lian's birth certificate?"

Ollie laughed, "You can use that to take my jet if you want and yeah some stuff about Lian." Roy came back. They hugged Ollie and Dinah goodbye. Oliver tried to mess with Jay's hair but Jason blocked that.

Outside, Jason told Roy "You're driving." They flew to Gotham in Oliver's private jet after Jason found the signed permission paper. During the flight, Jay showed Jason how to use his helmet, plugging the compacted helmet into a smart phone.

At Oliver's place, Artemis Crock and Paula Brooks came in after the Outlaws left. Oliver thanked them for coming, Artemis makes her suspicion clear. Dinah told them "Roy just took Lian for his trial month, Jay's having a birthday party at the Manor so they'll be there for most of the time."

Oliver said "Jade's your daughter and your sister," referring to Paula and Artemis respectively. "Making Lian your blood, granddaughter and niece. I honestly believe if the matter of custody went to court, you'd win. I'd like to reach an arrangement. At the moment Lian is only seeing her father's side, this isn't a child in a divorce."

"Jay should've told Lian that you're her aunt when he introduced Oliver as her grandpa."

"Are you saying you want to arrange visitation?" asked Paula.

"Yes," answered Oliver simply. "The courts would have awarded you custody if we'd gone to them."

"I don't care about that. You're better off and a superhero to boot. If her grandfather gets involved, you can protect her better."

"Sportsmaster? I suppose," Oliver responded, "We'll need to figure something out before the party."

"Since when were we invited?"

"Since we were invited by Roy, apparently Jay doesn't know enough people for a normal birthday party."

Gotham

June 25th

Bruce's POV

The Outlaws got in late, they didn't bother visiting with the family. Roy carried Lian in from their rental car and Jason lead him to an empty room near his own. He actually asked for help setting up the spare beds for the kids to sleep on, it was clear they were tired but Jay helped things. This is going to be fun.

* * *

Jay was so excited when he saw the orange alien with fiery red hair, he forgot the rules and jumped the banister to join Jason and Roy with the Breachers. "Hey, Kori."

"You must be Jay."

"Yeah."

Roy asked "Can you please tell him you didn't leave the team 'cause we're dating? He doesn't believe us when we say we're not dating."

Kori shook her head and walked further into the Manor with Jay, Dick and Damian came downstairs, the former said "He's six. You're two guys around the same age, raising him alone. You're lucky he doesn't think you're married."

Tim came into the Manor, after finishing work at LexCorp. He joined the Bat-bros and Harpers "It was never a problem with Bruce and Alfred because they weren't just roommates and friends, plus Jay is younger than all of us were when we moved in."

Jason asked "Did you get it?"

He pulled a manila envelope out of his bag, "Yeah. It's before his birthday."

Jason swiped the envelope, "Thanks bro. Before is better."

Roy asked "What?" Jason showed him the seal, "Really?" Tim was talking about how their warrants made it hard so they only had the one chance but when he looked up, Jason had blown past Blue Hood's team.

"He can move fast when he wants to," Roy commented, seeing the look on Tim's face. Jason showed Kori and Jay the envelope. They had been scheduled for July 2nd, Jay's parents were both American born but getting a court date to be naturalized when they’re also both criminals is incredibly difficult to say the least. Jason went back inside at Kori's request, after he calmed down slightly, to make sure they were ready for court.

The big day, July 2nd, was so normal it was weird. Before court, Jay wrapped Lian's wrists for her first combat lesson. Roy had caved on his insistence Lian get a normal life and agreed to start her training. Jay wrapped her wrists because he knew how and as he explained it’s better to wrap wrists than wear a cast. Jason came into the gym and asked Jay if he was ready, Jay told him he just had to put the tape away and get his helmet. They met Jim Gordon before the judge for citizenship to avoid any tricks, Gordon knew their secret and Bruce even showed him the cave when he came to get sworn statements for a raid. The proceedings were painfully uneventful. Returning home, Jay excitedly showed everyone his citizenship paper. Jason cracked a joke about all that fuss for a piece of paper. Getting citizenship meant when they got in trouble, Bruce would have an easier time bailing Jay out as family.

The week before Jay's birthday blew by with two other special events. Since the Outlaws have warrants out for their arrest in several countries and Jay's mother used him as a tool in her scams, Jay never had received a proper haircut. So on July 1st, the day before their court date and exactly one week before his birthday, Jason and Dick took Jay to a children's barber shop. Jay, like Damian, wasn't very happy to be in a place geared towards immature youth. Unlike the other Bat kid, Jay liked most places meant for his age but sitting in a plastic cop car didn’t have the intended appeal. The reason Dick Grayson was invited is Jason didn’t want Roy's constant yammering but also didn't want his angry personality to get him a CPS report the day before he’s trying to get the courts on his side. In short Dick had a filter and Jason didn’t want any trouble. When Jason saw the kiddie seats, he asked Dick “Are you sure we have to do it here?”

Dick saw what Jason saw, “You want to get Jay a proper haircut, you have to go to a children's barber.”

Jason relaxed, ceding the point and judged the seats. Dick went to sign in or something while Jay was clinging to him, which meant either he didn't want to do it or he expected trouble. Police car was out of the question, he remembered the kid's chairs have sound effects and directed Jay onto a waiting area chair. He said as kids started hitting the sound effects on the worrisome chairs, “If you listen to your music, you can't share it.” He pulled out a music player, pulling the headphones off his neck. He’d come prepared for Gotham traffic (lots of sirens). Jay put the headphones on, Jason doubted six year olds wore earbuds. With Jay entertained, Dick came back and asked “What chair ya thinks best? Or least bad?”

Jason resumed evaluating. None of the emergency responders, the sirens would make Jay anxious. He pointed then focused on Jay. Dick returned to the counter and relayed Jason’s choice. He sat down with the Todds, “Why is this such a big deal?”

Jason fixed Jay on his lap, “This is the first time I’ve taken him for a haircut which means it’s his first haircut. I realize how wrong that is, I never thought my three year old son should go to a barber shop.”

Dick said “I’ll ask my other questions later.” The elephant seat opened up and Jason fixed earbuds into Jay's ears as he placed in the seat. Dick quickly covered saying he hates the siren noises, he was more charismatic in the traditional joyful sense than Jason and no questions were asked. Jason read the prices and gave Dick cash for it. He stepped outside and took a moment. Roy would never have let him leave Jay alone, he was grateful Roy had taken Lian out for a daddy-daughter day so he could bring the more mature monkey. He leaned against brick wall and just took a breath. Though he’d never admit it, especially to Bruce, he was grateful to the billionaire for raising him and wondered how he’d done it. Raising Jay was enough of a challenge, to think of raising three kids you’re not related to.

When the revelations started coming, Jason went back inside to the loud shop full of kids. Without a word he and Dick switched places, Dick leaving Jay to sit by the door and Jason crouching beside his son with smile on his face. The barber told him when they were done and Jason took his son's hand as he climbed off the elephant. Once down he switched back to the more powerful headphones. The barber grabbed a bucket of candy and offered Jay a piece, unable to hear Jay looked to Jason. Jason held up a finger for one and Jay made his selection. Making conversation, the barber asked “Are you two a thing?”

Before he could cover himself and surprising Dick, Jason answered “We’re brothers. I asked him to come because I’m usually not very good with people.”

The barber said “I can see he’s your son. He looks to you for answers.”

“Homeschooled.” Jason paid for the haircut and Dick took Jay's balloon.

They got into Dick's car and Jay took his headphones off. Jason went to pains to make sure he didn't get a CPS report by upsetting normal people and putting a six year old on the back of a motorcycle. Dick asked “Hungry?”

Jason looked back. Jay was never aggressive towards Dick but he was making sure his son heard the question. Jay answered in true fashion “I could eat.” Both bat bros smiled at that.

Jason asked “Where to, Grayson?” Making fun of how Damian addressed them. He was nearly exempt since his son shared his last name, Damian couldn't call him Todd around Jay.

Dick took them to the perfect kid friendly place, taking a longer route to talk. He asked “Why'd you evaluate the chairs?”

Jason answered “If you were on a team called the Outlaws, would you be fond of police sirens?”

Dick said “Point taken.”

Jason continued “When we attempted to take him to the zoo, we somehow wound up in a shoot-out.”

Jay contributed “At least one tiger got killed.”

“Might not be the best person to raise a kid but even Bruce agreed we’re good influences on each other.”

“You're good for each other.”

Jason said “You know what the barber thought. He thought we were dating.”

“I can see it.”

“I know. I saw it.”

“You handled it well.”

“Got any other questions?”

Dick stopped at a light, “You let Jay drive a motorcycle?”

“I have a merit license. Damian probably qualifies.”

“The last thing I need is to get arrested for child endangerment because Jay can't legally drive.” Dick put the rest of his questions on hold and switched to a direct route.

Jason looked at Jay as he got out of the car, Dick had enabled the child lock. He quickly sized him up then shut the door. Dick had run up and got the door for smiling customers, Jason grabbed it from Dick after walking up with Jay. Dick lead them into a back room and Jason saw the setup. He wished having a son didn’t make everything an event with the family. Jay took a seat beside Damian as Dick took the other option, forcing Jason to sit beside Jay which the family found adorable. Jay sat by Roy just as much as he sat by Jason in booths on the road. Jason found solace when he realized Alfred was sitting with them, he wasn't likely to take part in any serious pranks. The tension was never very thick around Roy and Lian, Jay's extended family. Roy was the picture of a doting dad, he had every right given he saw Lian less than the family saw Jay. Jason sighed and relaxed after tensing at the trick. He leaned forward after doing his little head count, the Batfamily and the Harpers. He tapped Jay on the shoulder and pointed to the table, a gesture some of the family was too engulfed in Roy's doting to notice. Jay asked “What's the occasion?” as Jason moved the coffee away from him, which nearly distracted some of the family from Jay's question. Jason couldn't act fatherly without a response, it was either adorable or impressive.

Tim passed another manila envelope to Jason. He explained “Tomorrow's court appearance isn't just about Jay's citizenship.”

Jason interrupted “How did I get custody if this wasn't already done?”

Roy asked “What is it?”

“I'm still legally dead.”

Jay asked “How do you have a driver's license?”

Jason tossed Tim his wallet then slipped the envelope under his chair as a waitress came in. She asked “How's everyone doing? Ready to order.”

Jason nodded, he double checked the kids menu while the others ordered. He pointed out what he thought Jay would want and got his son's approval. They could both read people enough to know the waitress was the type to find Jay placing his own order absolutely adorable, she wasn't distracted by Bruce's presence so either she was blissfully unaware of who he was or she didn't care. Jason placed the order for his son, “Root beer and kids’ spaghetti.” Roy and Jay shared a quick knowing look as Jason ordered for himself, “Chicken strips and Cola.” He always ordered one of two things for lunch, stateside. In any other country, he used menus as a learning opportunity and had Jay place their orders in safe-ish areas.

After the waitress left, Roy couldn't resist “You're so predictable. You have to say kids or you’ll get Jay's food.”

Jay said “I once thought you were trying to teach me other languages but you do it more in this country than others.”

Jason retorted “You speak Portuguese better than I do.”

Lian repeated “You speak Portuguese?”

“English is my fourth,”

“Third,” corrected Jason.

“Third language. Bet you couldn't tell.” He turned from Lian, “You can speak a decent amount of many tongues,” Jay told his father in Portuguese.

Jason asked “What'd he say?”

Damian said “He complimented your linguistic skills.”

Jason pulled a sucker out of his jacket and gave it to Jay, who pocketed it with the barbershop candy. Jason offered Roy a choice between three suckers for Lian, “One of these days your going to show me your stash.”

Jay joked “How do you know his jacket isn’t his stash?”

Roy took him pretty seriously. Jason shook his head, enjoying the joke more than most of Roy’s, “It’s not.” He looked down at his son, “Stop confusing him.” Jason's wallet was passed back, under the table. Lunch wasn't a very serious affair and the businessmen (Bruce and Tim) excused themselves to get back to business as everyone left.

The second major event was Jason’s legal resurrection. The party itself exhausted the family. Roy and the adult bat-bros wrangled kids outside before the party. Artemis Crock and Paula Brooks showed before the party so Roy introduced Lian to her grandma Paulie. Dick and Tim both brought youth groups during this time hiding the fact that Jay didn’t know a lot of kids. The reason everyone was outside is Alfred wouldn't let them inside during set-up, he let a few people help (ex: Lois) but mostly he just took the gifts and directed them towards the patio. When the party was scheduled to start, he let everyone in. Roy and Jason herded the kids in. Every adult guest was welcomed to bring family, especially kids. Lucius Fox brought Lucius Junior and his wife was allowed inside, most of Alfred's helpers were moms. Lucius Junior wasn't interested in Jay’s birthday party, he stayed on his tablet most of the time.

Jay met his dad's friend, the lady that lead him to look for his biological mom, and her teen son. Her son is impressed Jay got to have his party at Wayne Manor. Jay isn’t really paying attention because his friends are over. Chris Kent (Krypt) intervened when one of the kids Jason didn’t invite started picking on Blake West (Bolt), Amanda Prince (Athena) directed Bruce's attention to the confrontation before Chris can accidentally out himself. Messing with a kid in Wayne Manor is social suicide, Bruce has zero tolerance for bullied at his house and when he stops inviting someone to events, they stop getting invitations. Bruce expelled the bully and his family, who weren't actually invited, from his house. The family then created a guest list to weed out the crashers. Bruce politely asked crashers to leave, calling it a family event so they wouldn't get offended. Jay enjoyed his first proper birthday party.

The family split up at dinner instead of pulling Jay from his friends. Jay sat with his friends the Breachers. Jason sat with the Outlaws and the Arrow family (Lian’s family). Dick, Barbara and Tim sat with their guests. Bruce sat with parents, mostly Justice Leaguers who acted as the Breachers’ parents. Damian sat with the Titans and Jon Kent. Things went surprisingly smoothly for having so many heroes in one place, especially given the Breachers more than spotty track record for being together outside their HQ. No one doubted Alfred's ability to plan a kids party four men in (Bruce - Timothy). After the party, the Outlaws and Batfamily helped take Jay's gifts upstairs.

Jason was glad his gift worked out after the ice rink disaster. He had skates specially made, compound ice and roller skates with a retract function for travel. Everyone was pretty impressed by it. The day they invited Jon over, Dick took Damian to the mall and convinced him to play at an arcade so Jay got the prize from that. All the gifts were nice and within Jason's parameters for travel purposes.

  
  



	7. Snapshots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason puts together a photo album for Jay.

Snapshots

  
Jason left Jay in Seattle with Oliver, who paid Jason's airfare to Gotham. At the Manor, Alfred helped him load photo stock into the printer. He went to Bruce's computer and plugged in his helmet then printed off over a hundred photos.

Just as he sits down at his desk Bruce comes in "Where's Jay?"   
"He’s staying with Oliver and Lian. Roy is with Kori somewhere in space."   
"Why are you here?"   
Jason pulls a book out of his bag then he pulls a red plastic case out. He opens the case, "I found a lot of pictures of Jay from before we met, I found them a while ago but I just haven't gotten around to putting this together."   
Bruce saw the book was a photo album, "I have some pictures, the one we took at his birthday party and the one together in the cave."   
Jason said "Thanks." He started laying out pictures.   
Bruce said "If Jay has all those drunk stories about you, I bet you have a few about him."   
"Yeah," he stopped laying out pictures, "I'm guessing you're asking to hear them." Bruce sat on the bed, "When we found out he’s my son, Roy suggested we celebrate. In a bat-like serious face, Jay asked what's celebrate mean. He held up too, he didn't burst out laughing like Dick would. We actually wound up explaining it and then realized the problem was the language. It was weird because we did that all the time, defined a word then realized he knew it in English. Of course he can't count from 10 to 20 without skipping 12 or 13, but he can somehow do long division."   
Bruce said "That’s a hard story to beat. Why do all of your stories make Jay out to be the smart one in the group?"   
"He is." Jason began sorting pictures, "Jay also has photographic reflexes.”   
Bruce stood, "I’ll get you those pictures."   
Jason said "I could some scissors too." Bruce left.   
Damian came in as Jason was taking pictures of Jay's other dads, "What are you doing, Todd?"   
"I’m trying to make a photo album for my son. Why are you in my room?"   
Damian asked "What else is there to do?"   
"Train your pets, play with them."   
"Why aren't you in any of these photos?" Damian snatched one, "He is your son."   
"These are pictures I found from when he lived with his mother," he took the picture back.   
Damian said "I suppose one with these connections could be useful."   
Jason said "You know who these people are? I was gonna give the pictures to Bruce after Jay identified them, for the files."   
"I’m sure father knows them as well as I do."   
Bruce came back with the pictures and scissors, he saw the pictures the boys were talking about, "If you can identify them Damian, please do."   
Jason saw Bruce had gotten multiple pairs of scissors, "Wanna help set up the album."   
He took a pair and made the first image one of the Outlaws. In the desert, Red Hood and Arsenal stood in front of bikes with Blue Hood balancing between them on a motorcycle behind them. Jason had room for at least two more beneath it. He cut around a picture of them at a diner together, it looked like Jason was smiling because he’d laughed at Roy and Jay simultaneously saying family photo. He put one next to it, the extended Wayne family together. Dick, Bruce and Alfred in the back; Tim low beside the two youngest bats; Barbara, Roy and Jason between the two. Kori took the picture, insisting Jay's full family be in it. Maybe she'd meant Jason's family. Somehow all the boys just happened to be wearing suits and Barbara wore a dress. Jason put the picture of the Batfamily beneath it, trimming off the background edges to put a photo next to it. The picture of Jay smiling at his first real birthday party.   
Jason pointed to the picture Kori took, "How did we all end up in suits? I remember how the picture happened but Jay and I don't wear suits very much."   
Bruce laughed, "There was a bit of planning involved in that."   
Jason smiled "When we took the photo in the cave, Blue almost jumped on the batmobile. Now you know why."   
Bruce pulled up a chair and pointed to the diner photo, "How'd they get you to smile in this one?"   
“It was soon after we found out he’s my son, they both said family photo at the same time. I was laughing at them when the picture was taken." He handed Bruce a few of Jay's early pictures and trimmed one himself, Bruce followed suit. They cut out Jay with his then family, he didn't have one dad in multiple pictures. With the pictures trimmed, Jason quickly put them in order based on time taken. He confessed “I used your printer for all these. There’s gotta be over a hundred here, printed off my helmet.”

Bruce said “I’m guessing you’re keeping this here.”

“Yeah.” Jason closed it and opened to the first page. He grabbed his backpack from his bed then pulled out a partially beat up black cardboard box, opened it to a paper bag and the Wayne's watched as he pulled a white box out of that.

Bruce asked “What did you wrap?”

“I was sure I'd find a way to wreck this one after I lost the last two, at least one got blown up with one of my apartments.” When he finished removing the intricate series of bags and boxes, he held a freezer bag with a single manila envelope. He opened it and pulled out two pieces of paper.

“That was anticlimactic,” Damian observed from Jason’s bed.

Bruce said “It’s understandable you’d want to protect those.”

Damian got off the bed and looked at the papers, Jay's birth certificate and citizenship paper. Jason clarified “The citizenship paper was never lost, I only opened it to make sure his name was written right.”

 

Alfred brought tape in, he might've guessed Jason wanted to tape a picture on the cover. He saw the documents and took them, returning them to the envelope, “These are too important to put in a photo album.”

Jason agreed, “Okay. I figured it'd be less likely to get blow up here.” He returned to the page he and Bruce left off on with everyone staring. Bruce even checked his pulse to make sure he wasn't drugged. Jason closed the book and pulled out a permanent marker, in carefully he wrote ‘Jay Todd’. Switching to pen, he wrote on the inside cover ‘Jay Lawrence Todd’ below it ‘July 8th, 2010’. In the third row he wrote Jay's mother's full name as it’s listed on his birth certificate hyphen ‘Jason Peter Todd’.

Bruce asked “His parents names?”

For the custody change, “Sure.”

Damian said “He clearly means for the change of custody.”

“That’s what I meant but both ways work.” Jason picked up a picture of Jay and Roy playing video games. He trimmed the background off, leaving his partners sitting in front of a TV with controllers. Roy was screaming over his victory and five-year-old Jay was smiling.


	8. Imposter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce/Batman imposter.

Prologue

Kori and Roy dropped the Todds off at the Manor, the bats pride wouldn't let them fight their friends. They wouldn't let their friends throw them onto the Manor lawn so they shouldered their bags and strutted inside. Jay quickly took off his shoes and ran upstairs, Jason called after him “We need to talk about this,” as he kicked his boots off, running after his son.

In their shared room, Jason started unpacking. Jay asked “Well? We’re here for a reason.”

Jason sighed “You know I don't like to lecture.”

“I didn't do anything wrong. I did exactly what you trained me to.” That was as much progress as they’d made in the month after the incident.

Bruce came upstairs, “Are you going to join us for dinner?” Jason left, Jay followed him.

Bruce had a knack for extracting the truth, even in conversation. It annoyed the Robins but now Jason was looking forward to its use. The two Hoods discovered the sync with the Batcomputer put it on the network. Jay didn't do anything wrong, Bruce had changed the video archive.

They were stuck at Wayne Manor. The Outlaws had quickly become busy without them. The father-son duo could only imagine how their teammates were going insane. Red Hood took Blue Hood out to clean up Gotham's worst neighborhoods. Roy would use the phrase gangbusters as in a million jokes. Jason made the Crime Alley safehouse as the Hoods’ base.

The family came together for some holiday, early because all of them had their fill of holiday galas as Robin. Before they met at the Manor for their celebratory dinner or whatever, they each came by the Todds' base. Dick came by first because he lived just a few codes over in Blüdhaven, “Nice place. Really fixing it up.”

Jason swore “I didn't do this. I just took a nap on the old couch and when I woke up, our gear was all set up. I don't know what happened, I swear it was just a nap. Our bikes were in the garage, all fixed up. We had more gear here and the suits we had before Bruce gave us the new stuff, clean and put away. I know Alfred didn’t do it. I got all the keys when Bruce gave me the place.”

“Are you sure Jay didn’t do it?”

“Of course I'm not.” Jason was in the kitchenette, “Coffee? Or hot cocoa? No coffee with Jay around.”

Dick nodded “I came to help you set up.”

“Cool.” He hollered, “Jay! Come on out!”

Jay came, “I was taking a nap.”

Jason gave Dick his cocoa, “Show Dick what's done then go back to your nap.”

Jay waved Dick over. Dick followed him into the hall, pointing to his left, “That's my room.” To his right, “Bathroom. Aside from a medical supplies, nothing to do in there.” He opened the door at the end, “My dad’s room.” He turned to his right, entering the closet which connected to the bathroom, “This is where we’re hiding our stuff. Compatible cases for gear. They look like tool chests, that's intentional. I think my dad wants your help more with the heavy lifting part of fixing the place up. I’m going back to my nap.”

Jay left Dick to go to his room. Jason passed him in the hall on his way to talk to Dick “That’s the tour.”

“What do you want help with?”

“I guess like he said. Heavy lifting. Follow me.” They went to the garage, “I can drive a semi so I didn't bother with movers. Bruce gave me the stuff.”

He opened the back of the semi. Dick said “I’m here to help.”

Jason closed the trailer, “Let’s move the old stuff so we can switch ‘em out.” With Dick, he tackled the living room. Jay woke up and helped them a little.

As he left, through the door not the window, Dick said “See ya at the dinner.”

Red and Blue kept cleaning up Gotham's gangs. Blue established himself as a children's crusader. Red Hood sent him to evacuate kids in more volatile situations. The media did the rest.

Next to show up and offer a hand was Barbara. Technically she sorta stocked the kitchenette before Dick's arrival but she and her father arrived at the start of the last move-in day. Babs set up the bathroom medical supplies and Jim Gordon helped move beds into the bathrooms. While Bruce and Tim moved kitchen appliances, Barbara helped her dad move heavier and bulkier bedroom furniture. Dick and Jason delivered the old furniture to people Jason had promised it to when Bruce gave him upgrades, honest people in Crime Alley he’d met growing up. They even made a delivery of bulk medical supplies to Dr. Thompkins. When Jay drove Damian over, the place was almost like new. Bruce told Jason, “I knew you'd pick this place when I put it on the GPS.” Bruce never admitted that kind of stuff so bluntly and never without first consulting Alfred, judging by the butler’s expression he hadn't known. Jay had spent the move-in day, changing the tires on everyone's bikes for the coming winter. Jason realized what month it was as Dick yammered in the truck ride, it hadn't occurred to him winter was so close. Jay kicked him after Bruce's reveal and Jason thanked everyone for their help.

Jay gave Bruce his out of date merit license, “You can figure out how to get Damian licensed.”

Jason said “That's illegal. You can only carry one license.”

“I didn't want to get in trouble for an expired merit license. At my age it'd be seen as a fake ID.” He climbed onto the couch, “Call Kori. We both know how much trouble a supervised Roy Harper gets in, imagine an unsupervised Roy Harper and Starfire.”

Jason said “Point taken.” He left the room.

“You're a Jason whisperer.”

“Dick, I've knowingly been his son for almost half a decade. It happens.”

The Outlaws were busy thinning the workload so Jay and Jason were stuck in Gotham.

* * *

Impostor

Jay knew something was up when Bruce had him knock out the family. He arranged it so Jason went to bed with his helmet on, a simple matter, the night the family was all under one roof. After jumping out the window in his room so no one would hear him in the hall, Jay joined Bruce in the Batcave. Batman and Blue Hood sped off into the night. Realizing this Batman wasn't really Bruce Wayne, Blue Hood jerked the steering wheel to crash the Batmobile after activating a small electric shock in Jason's helmet.

Let it be thoroughly noted that crashing the Batmobile isn't the stealthiest move. Crashing the Batmobile during a patrol is far from a smart move. Blue Hood got a message through to Jason's helmet as he dragged the false Bat out of the burning car. Simple hoods thought they had a shot at two members of the Batfamily. Jay used his utility belt, something he suspected another true bat put in with his gear, to fend off the crowd until Red Hood could bring in the cavalry. His reputation as a children's crusader wasn't exactly one to strike fear into the hearts of criminals, it was inspiring to children.

Luckily Arsenal was en route to join the Hoods so the Outlaws joined the Batfamily in battle. Red Hood took a rifle from a criminal and shot the Batmobile, causing an explosion. He told the mob that was a warning shot. As if Red Hood with what looked like a rocket launcher wasn't enough the Batfamily used him as a distraction to move closer to the battlefield as they circled the criminals. When it was clear they were screwed, the mob surrendered. Blue Hood and Arsenal flanked Red Hood, the Batfamily took charge and let the Outlaws go. Blue Hood had done the hard part, buying time and protecting the false Dark Knight. Red Hood waved Arsenal off, truthfully telling him they were headed for the Batcave. In the cave, Alfred had hot cocoa waiting for the Hoods along with an examination table prepped for Jay, even bat armor has a limit. Stopping, Jay took his helmet off and the Todds went their separate ways. Jay took off his jacket and jumped up as Jason used his synced helmet to understand Batcomputer controls, backtracking to find the real Bruce Wayne. He conferred with the other, local bats to create a timeline when they started noticing odd quirks. He paused early on when Jay cried out, Alfred had stepped back and Jay was clearly in pain. He told the family “Something's come up with Jay’s injuries.” Jay likely knew Jason had volunteered for cave duty in the investigation.

Jason walked over, “What's up?”

Alfred answered “The armor appears to have been damaged during the fight. I’m not sure there’s anyway to remove it without inflicting further pain.”

Jason put his hands on Jay’s shoulders, his son stopped fiddling with the armor “It's okay.” He looked at Alfred, “Could removing the armor cause further harm? If not, can’t we sedate him?”

Alfred said “The armor is difficult to scan through. I don't know.”

Jason sighed and returned his gaze to Jay, “Hold your breath.” He felt around his son's armor, “I can feel where it's shifted.”

Alfred said “I’ll administer pain medication then carefully remove the armor, Master Jason.”

Jason said “Might be best to just knock him out. Something damaged the armor, he’s not in any shape to do much tonight.”

He returned to the Batcomputer and continued backtracking. Once the timeline was established he sent it to the masks, the Ds and Roy were wearing special masks that could receive imagery but they didn't have the tech on them to use the masks for much else. Jason looked back at Jay, sleeping on the cave’s medical table. Alfred said “You made the right call. His injuries show he was clearly in excruciating pain.” Alfred refilled Jason’s hot cocoa, sitting where Bruce often set coffee.

Jason said “We’re acting on the assumption he’s alive. We've identified the impostor. The current theory is they switched places, that's what the timeline and the evidence suggests. Right now it's more about keeping the city together. We’ll determine how to rescue Bruce after the impostor is dealt with. Likely in the morning, it appears to be the simpler of matters.”

Over the comlink, Dick said “You do a pretty good Bruce impression.”

Alfred turned the computer mic on, “I’ll be taking over now that I’m up to speed.” He looked Jay in the eye, “Go take care of Jay.”

Jason moved the mug of hot cocoa away from the computer before going to table and carrying Jay up to bed. Alfred had been thorough in his examination and changed Jay into pajamas, setting him in bed Jason realized he hadn't changed. He quietly amended the situation and gently moved Jay closer to the wall before climbing into his bed.

At breakfast the next day the family formulated their plan to rescue Bruce. Jason contributed “We all know Bruce wouldn’t be there if he knew who he is. He wouldn’t abandon Gotham like that.” His brother’s determined how they’d use a DNA test to get Bruce out, Jason made them face the Batman problem.

The Bat-bros decided to look into Batcave countermeasures, leading to Jason’s next contribution. Being a father, he told Jay “You’re staying here.”

Dick asked “Who’s going to babysit him?” Before Jason could name Roy, Jay’s usual babysitter, Barbara volunteered.

Jason said “That works for me. So it’s four of us: me, Dick, Damian and Tim.”

“I’ll stay with Barbara and Jay, I have some work I need to get done. Maintaining a dual-identity stuff.”

“Roy can come then,” invited Dick.

Roy volunteered, “I’ll drive.”

Tim said “Sounds like we have a plan.”

Alfred told Jason “If Master Jay’s armor had been fitting properly, his injuries may have been much worse.”

“I’ve been meaning to get him new armor. Before Bruce gave us the armor, I honestly didn’t know that kind came in kid sizes.”

“I didn’t know they made it that small either.” Tim asked “Do you mind if I take his armor?”

“Sure,” Jason answered “His armor was damaged when he was buying time but it might be intact enough for whatever you want it for.”

Soon, they all left the table and calls were made. Jason took Jay upstairs, he sent his son to take a shower, sure Alfred wouldn’t approve of him simply changing clothes. Roy knocked before bringing a med kit in. The two Outlaws learned to treat the simple wounds, too stubborn to ask their childhood mentors for help. Jason was pulling his shirt on as Jay walked out of the bathroom in his own clothes, “Waiting for me?”

“Driving Dick and Damian crazy, sure.”

Jay said “I’m fine.”

“Five people in car sounds cramped.”

“I meant you don’t have to wait to check on me.”

“I wasn’t, I was just driving Dick and Damian crazy. Roy was in here a moment ago with a med kit, he’s not allowed in the cave and he didn’t know who the medic was.”

Jay said “I buy it.”

“Come with me. You’re not going to disappear before I can blame Barbara.”

“You love Babs and besides, she’s been good to us since that first dinner.”

“You’re right, before I can blame Tim then.”

“Whatever dad.”

“If you want a pet, let me know. A cat maybe, those are pretty low maintenance. No pen, no need to walk them, ideal for our lifestyle.” Jay giggled at his dad’s suggestion, from time to time Jason tried to think like a normal parent.

Barbara met them at the bottom of the steps. “He’s all yours,” Jason shrugged his jacket on and pulled his boots on.

“I got him.” She hugged him, “Don’t run off again.”

“I’d never abandon Jay.” Jason turned around and knelt. Jay gave him a long hug, reminding both of them how young he was. When Jay released him, Jason stood and hugged Barbara, he promised her “I’ll bring him home.”

Jason climbed into the passenger seat, Dick asked “What took you?”

As he pulled out, Roy answered, “I didn’t know who the medic was so I asked Jason to dress my wounds.”

“I just said goodbye to Jay. He’s seven remember.” Jason slid the needle they were going to use on Bruce into his sleeve, he told Dick “Stay on this side of me. We don’t want them to see the needle.”

Dick asked “How do you plan to get it passed a scanner?”

“One, I doubt it’s metal. Two, look at my jacket.” Jason leaned forward, showing his brother the red bat painted on.

“Is it insulated?”

Roy told them “Scanners don’t work on it, that’s the important thing.”

At the hospital, Damian waited in the lobby while Dick and Jason went into the sterile asylum. Jason quickly used the needle as he and Dick greeted their confused dad. They each took an arm and carried him out, the shot was fast acting as Bruce soon asked what he was doing there. Dick assured him they’d catch him up, the hospital rushed to release him. Damian dutifully opened the door as they got into the billionaire’s vehicle. Roy said “Hey there.”

Bruce asked “Why is Roy driving?” Damian began scanning for bugs as his father spoke.

“Alfred, Tim and Barbara are waiting at the Manor with Jay. We needed two of us to go into the hospital to distract the doctor and deliver the shot.” Damian nodded, Bruce was clean.

“Two adults,” Jason amended, “Tim ducked out so that left me and Dick. Jay got hurt after he found out your impostor and Barbara volunteered to babysit.”

Bruce said “Got it. How long have I been out?”

“We made a timeline when we started looking for the real you,” assured Jason.

“What are you doing in Gotham?”

Dick answered, “The other you invited us for a holiday dinner.”

Damian added “The Todds occasionally show up to those.”

Bruce sighed “I’m just glad to hear my sons are all together.” The conversation turned into family pleasantries.

As they entered the Manor, Jason told Roy “I’ll ask about bringing you into the fold, the rest of the way.”

Turning to his family, he rolled his eyes and shook his head at the thought of what he was about to ask. The family gave Bruce a warm welcome and he returned the warmth the best he could. When the family started to calm down, they drifted into the study for Bat business. Jason opened, “Roy knows who we all are but he doesn’t know where the cave is. He doesn’t even know who the medical expert in the family is. We’re all together so now might be the best time to officially vote to show him the cave. The next time we might all be here is Christmas and he’ll probably bring Lian for that.”

Damian said “That was very mature, where’s the real Todd?”

Jay said “Damian, be nice. We all took the DNA test.”

Barbara asked “Where did we get your DNA?”

“My old uniform probably, the one Jason and Roy gave me.”

Bruce said “This does show maturity. If we tell Roy now, he’ll have to keep this secret from Kori until and if we tell her.”

“He already knows who we are,” Jason restated.

Bruce lead the vote, “All in favor.” No one objected.

Jason grabbed Roy and took him to the grandfather clock where the family gathered. Dick asked “Ready for the biggest secret of your life?”

“Yes,” Roy answered firmly.

Bruce spun the hands and the hidden entrance was revealed. Roy was in the front of the pack as they entered the cave. Roy couldn’t help being impressed, “Cool.”

Jason and Jay went over to their bikes. For the first time since they were dropped off, Jason noticed the change in the display. Bruce saw, “I changed it after you started Jay’s photo album. It seemed appropriate.”

Staring at the image, Jason said “It is.”

Roy said “Awesome.”

Jason looked away from the hard light hologram of the Outlaws, “Maybe you and Bruce could exchange schematics, actually prove you’re inventing useful stuff.”

Roy said “Maybe.”

Bruce said “That’s right, you’re an inventor.” He decided to give Roy a tour of the bat tech. That quickly turned into an idea exchange as Roy explained how he would’ve done it or did, depending on the tech.

Dick approached Jason, “That went well.” Tim was already pulling up Jason’s timeline and tweaking it to include events they didn’t cover. The family never entered the Batcave without purpose, sometimes one member’s purpose was to pull another member out but still the cave was never just somewhere to go. Damian and Barbara were sparing, perhaps they’d entered without purpose beyond showing Roy the cave. Damian’s training consisted of learning not to kill people while Barbara was interested in learning new moves and sharpening her skills.

Jason said “It did. Though I think it’s been some time in the works.”

Dick looked at his brother, surprised such a profound statement had come from Jason of all people, “I suppose you’re right. Jay brought us together, Alfred just greased the wheels with that dinner.”

“How long until Kori finds out?” The brothers asked at the same time.

Tim said “I was wondering the same thing.” He, Damian and Barbara joined the two oldest Bat-bros and Jay.

“Christmas,” came Jason’s answer. “I think something is going to happen when we come here for Christmas and Kori is going to find out. Something always happens when Jay and I are here.”

Tim agreed “That’s very logical.”

Jay asked “Doesn’t Bruce need to make some kind of statement? Something? An impostor Bruce Wayne was running Wayne Enterprises.”

Jason asked “Have you ever been to Wayne Tower? I can’t remember if you have or not.”

“I have but you weren’t with us,” Jay answered. “It was just me and Bruce, I think.”

Damian said “I’ll remind him.” He approached his father and passed on the query.

Bruce approached his sons, daughter and grandson, “I almost forgot.” Jason’s question held merit as Bruce invited them to wait in his office as he addressed the press.

* * *

 

Epilogue

Soon After Bruce’s Announcement

“Sometimes I forget how young Jay is,” Jason commented as he watched his son with his new cat, Klarion. The Lords of Order and Chaos had both been interfering in Jay’s life. He punished them by taking their representatives on Earth, reducing them to powerless familiars. Throwing Klarion’s black essence on his familiar, Jay took the cat for his pet. Roy had been easily happier than Jay when Jason decided his son was keeping his cat.

Bruce said “It’s easy with some.”

The animal expert in the room, Damian had confirmed the cat was a boy without looking underneath it. He and Barbara were watching it from a distance but Roy was laying on the floor near Jay, watching him play with his cat Klarion. A cloaked Koriand'r spoke with Dick in a corner while Tim and Lucius went over fake Bruce’s work. Bruce and Jason stood in the middle of it, talking, father-to-father. About a year ago that alone would’ve been amazing, the two of them talking civilly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have about half a dozen chapters in the works. These are just my completed chapters.


End file.
